The Welterweight
by suzie2b
Summary: A newly minted 1st Lieutenant gets on Tully's bad side.


**Disclaimer: The Rat Patrol is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Welterweight**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley was walking down the stairs at headquarters after delivering packages and folders to several offices. She was sorting through what she'd picked up along the way when she was suddenly shoved to one side. With a surprised yelp, Charley tumbled to the bottom of the stairs with the envelopes she'd held flying into the air to flutter to the floor around her.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt were in a meeting with Major Gleason and Captain Boggs concerning an upcoming mission. Hitch was taking the time to spend with his latest conquest, Milly Johnson. Tully strolled through the streets on his way to headquarters. Charley had left to go to work without waking him, leaving Tully to get a little extra much needed sleep. After breakfast, he had spent the morning leisurely doing a few chores. Now he was on his way to have lunch with his wife.**

 **Tully was whistling softly as he rounded the corner and headquarters came into view. As he neared, he watched busy men and women come and go through the main entrance of the building. Then an officer pushed brashly through the door, sending people scurrying to get out of his way. Tully shook his head as he recognized that it was newly minted 1** **st** **Lieutenant Richard Young, who had been awarded his silver bars just two weeks earlier and was thinking very highly of himself. He had burned more than a few bridges on his way up through the ranks with his attitude.**

 **Luckily, the lieutenant was moving in a different direction so Tully didn't have to worry about crossing his path. As he walked up the steps to the entrance, the door flew open again and he saw Captain Boggs' aide, Corporal Leeland Green, hurry out carrying Charley, who was protesting, "Put me down, Leeland! I can walk!"**

 **The corporal told her, "Not until a doctor's seen you."**

 **Tully frowned as he rushed to catch up with them. "Hey, what's goin' on?"**

 **Leeland stopped and turned to Tully angrily. "Lieutenant Young pushed Charley down the stairs!"**

" **What!"**

 **The corporal settled Charley into Tully's outstretched arms. "I was walking down the stairs a few steps behind her when the lieutenant brushed by me and proceeded to push Charley aside without even a word. She took quite a fall and he didn't even look back."**

 **Charley grumbled, "I'm all right."**

" **I know she hit her head. Her wrist might be broken and she banged up her knee. I was just taking her to medical."**

 **Tully said, "Thanks, corporal. I'll get her over there right now."**

 **##################**

 **When Tully walked into medical with his wife in his arms, Head Nurse and friend Lieutenant** **Vicky Lawson hurried over as Tully set Charley on an exam table. She looked from Tully to Charley and asked, "What happened?"**

 **Charley sighed. "I fell down the stairs at headquarters."**

 **Tully shook his head. "Corporal Green says she was pushed."**

 **Vicky scowled. "Pushed? By whom?"**

" **Lieutenant Young. The corporal said he pushed Charley aside and when she fell, he didn't even stop to check on her."**

" **I see. Young is making quite a name for himself." Vicky turned her attention to Charley. "Okay, tell me what's going on."**

 **Charley replied quietly, "My left wrist and knee hurt. I hit my head. Some general aches and pains. I'm sure I'm going to have some wonderful bruises."**

 **Dr. Baker walked in and joined his nurse. "What have we here?"**

 **Vicky said, "Charley fell down the stairs at headquarters."**

" **Inside or outside?"**

 **Charley said, "Inside."**

 **The doctor nodded. "Aah, the steep ones."**

 **Vicky said, "She has pain in her left wrist and knee, and says she hit her head."**

 **As they waited for the results of the x-rays, Tully brushed Charley's hair aside and kissed her on the forehead. "He's lucky."**

 **Charley smiled slightly. "Who is?"**

" **Lieutenant Young."**

" **Oh? And why would he be lucky?"**

 **Tully said, "I wasn't there when he pushed you."**

 **The x-rays came back and Dr. Baker told them, "Left wrist is sprained. Her kneecap is badly bruised. I seen no sign of concussion, but if any symptoms arise, get her back here immediately." Tully nodded. "Now, Nurse Lawson will wrap her wrist and give her some paracetamol for pain and swelling." The doctor looked at Charley. "I want you to use a cane … at least until there's no pain when you walk. Any questions?"**

 **Tully asked, "How long will it take for her to heal up?"**

" **The sprain should be healed in ten days to two weeks, but there will be some weakness for a time after that. Her knee is deeply bruised and will probably take at least two weeks."**

 **As Vicky started to wrap her wrist, Charley asked, "Can I work?"**

 **Dr. Baker smiled. "If you take it easy and don't use the stairs at headquarters for at least a week."**

 **Charley nodded and Tully said, "Thanks, doc."**

 **#################**

 **The next day Hitch and Tully were called into Captain Boggs' office, where they found Troy and Moffitt waiting. The captain said, "The four of you are going with a platoon to al-Bunt."**

 **Hitch asked, "What are we doing there, sir?"**

 **Troy said, "There's a German base there. The town was all but deserted after the Germans moved in. They've been taking in a lot of armor—tanks, antiaircraft guns, rocket launchers … if it's big, they're getting it."**

 **Boggs said, "You're to go in and find out what they're planning."**

 **Tully asked, "But we do this stuff all the time, sir. Why the platoon?"**

" **Once you have the information, we want you to make that base … unusable. For that you'll need help. I've already talked to Lieutenant Young and he will be in command of the twenty man platoon. He's to follow Troy's recommendations. This will be Young's first command, so don't be too hard on him."**

 **Moffitt noticed Tully's expression darken. "What's wrong, Tully?"**

 **The private growled, "Nothing. Everything's just fine."**

 **Boggs said, "Speak freely, private. This isn't the time to keep anything bottled up."**

 **Tully took a breath and said, "Well, sir, 1** **st** **Lieutenant Young is the one who pushed Charley down the stairs yesterday."**

" **We hadn't heard about it. Is she all right?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Sprained wrist and bruised kneecap is the worst of it, sir. Corporal Green witnessed it."**

 **Boggs said, "I'll look into it while you're gone. Is there going to be a problem with this arrangement?"**

" **No, sir."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning three trucks of men, supplies, and equipment headed out of Ras Tanura led by the Rat Patrol.**

 **At noon they stopped for a break. Troy, Moffitt, and Lieutenant Young stood with a map spread on the hood of one of the jeeps. Troy indicated a route that had been marked and said, "From where we are now we're going to head east and come around this way to al-Bunt."**

 **The lieutenant pointed out another route. "Why not take this one? It's more direct and we'll be there sooner."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Too open through there. If we run into an enemy column, there'll be no cover."**

" **We're on a strict timetable, sergeant. We don't have time to take the long way 'round."**

 **Troy frowned. "Would it be better if we meet the Germans and possibly lose all element of surprise, sir? Or worse, if you lose your men and trucks in a firefight?"**

 **Tully jogged up and said, "I see dust to the north, sarge. Could be a German scout column."**

" **Okay, let's shake it." Troy looked Young in the eye and said, "We're heading east."**

 **The lieutenant caught Tully glaring at him. "Is there a problem, private?"**

 **Tully said, "No, sir." Then he turned and got in behind the wheel of the jeep.**

 **Young looked at Moffitt. "What's with him?"**

 **Moffitt finished putting the map away as he replied, "Nothing that can be remedied here and now, lieutenant."**

 **Young shrugged and hurried off, yelling at his men to mount up.**

 **Moffitt got into the jeep next to Tully. "Are you going to be all right?"**

 **Tully sighed. "It's gonna be harder than I thought, but, yeah, I'll be fine."**

 **That evening, while the men not on watch were heading for their bedrolls, Lieutenant Young was walking around checking to be sure his men were at their assigned posts. He passed Tully twice during these rounds and each time he noticed the private watching him with a look of … what? Mistrust? No, it was more like dislike … almost to the point of hatred.**

 **After the second time, the lieutenant turned back to confront Tully. He could feel the private's eyes burrowing into him even though it was now dark. When he stood in front of Tully, Young said, "All right, private. What wrong do you think I've caused you?"**

 **Tully simply said, "Nothing, sir."**

 **The lieutenant shook his head. "Not this time. I want to know what's going on with you."**

 **Tully hesitated, then said with deadly calm, "You hurt someone I care about very much … sir."**

" **Oh, and whom would that be?"**

" **Charley Pettigrew. You pushed her down the stairs at headquarters."**

 **Young chuckled sardonically, "You mean that pip-squeak of the courier? She was in my way so I moved her aside. It's not my fault she wasn't paying attention and fell. Who is she to you anyway?"**

 **Tully took a deep breath to calm himself before he said, "Charley's my wife. Because of you she has a sprained wrist and a badly bruised knee."**

 **Just then Troy showed up. "Is there a problem here?"**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant. "No problem, sarge. Just answering the lieutenant's questions."**

 **Troy looked from one man to the other, then said, "Okay Tully, get outta here."**

 **Tully turned and walked away to do a circuit around camp.**

 **Lieutenant Young watched him go. "That one's dangerous, sergeant. You'd best keep him on a short leash."**

 **Troy said, "Might I suggest the lieutenant be careful whose buttons he pushes."**

" **Is that some kind of threat, Sergeant Troy?"**

" **No, sir. Just a warning."**

 **#################**

 **The next afternoon the three trucks and two jeeps arrived outside al-Bunt. As Lieutenant Young's men offloaded the trucks, he joined Sergeants Troy and Moffitt where they were surveying the area with binoculars. "What's it look like?"**

 **Moffitt handed Young the binoculars and said, "It's a well manned fortress, lieutenant. Guards and barbed wire on the walls. At least two guards at the gate. We've already seen three patrols."**

 **The lieutenant looked at the base and one of the patrols. "Are you sure they won't find us here?"**

 **Troy said, "Sure as we can be."**

" **So when do we go in?"**

" **Me and my guys will go in tonight and scout around after we get the information Boggs and Gleason want. Then we'll take your men in the next night to set the charges."**

 **Young asked, "Is it safe to go in twice? Why don't I take my men in to get things ready while you're off getting the information?"**

 **Moffitt said, "That puts too many of our people inside at once. Too easy to spot one of us, and that would blow the whole mission. We need to get the pictures taken and get out before we do anything else."**

 **Troy said, "By the time we get back tonight we'll know the best places to set the charges. Then it'll be easy in, easy out."**

 **With a hint of trepidation in his voice the lieutenant said, "Well, Boggs did tell me to follow your recommendations, so I guess I'll just have to let you take the responsibility if things don't work."**

 **##################**

 **That night Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went in. They had watched the guards change and allowed time for them to settle into their routines.**

 **In the light of a waning moon Lieutenant Young and one of his sentries watched with binoculars as four shadowy figures scaled the wall. The young sentry said, "Wow, they're really something, aren't they, sir."**

 **Young said, "They still have to get through the barbed wire before that German guard gets back." He was almost disappointed when, seconds later, Troy and his men dropped out of sight on the other side. The lieutenant sighed. "All right. Stay alert, soldier. I want to know the second they're back here."**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully dropped to the ground inside the Arab quarter. According to Intelligence there were few, if any, permanent residents left in al-Bunt, and they didn't see or hear anyone as they crept along the empty streets.**

 **German headquarters was dark, but there were two guards at the front entrance, which was fine, because they preferred going in through the back anyway.**

 **Tully's master keys came in handy again as he found one that worked. Once inside they found the "Planning and Strategy" room. Troy opened the door and turned on the light as he went in. He whispered, "Tully, watch the hallway. Hitch, get the camera and take pictures of what Moffitt gives you."**

 **They went to work with Troy carefully rifling through drawers for anything that looked interesting.**

 **It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Tully heard, through the door he'd left ajar, a guard coming on his rounds. He quietly closed the door and locked it, which got the others attention. Tully put a finger to his lips as he turned out the light. Nobody moved. It wasn't long before they heard the heavy boots of the guard in the hallway stop in front of the door. The doorknob jiggled several times, but the door didn't open. Then they heard the guard move away.**

 **With a sigh of relief Tully turned the light back on and they resumed what they were doing.**

 **They quickly finished their job and headed out. Once outside Troy whispered, "Okay, Tully, see if you can locate where the munitions are stored. Hitch, with all the armor they're bringing in, they must have extra fuel stashed somewhere. Find it. Moffitt and I will check out what armor they've brought in. We'll meet back at camp."**

 **##################**

 **It was 3am when a private shook Lieutenant Young awake. "Sergeants Troy and Moffitt are back, sir."**

 **The lieutenant met Troy and Moffitt. "Where are your other two men, sergeant?"**

 **Troy said, "They should be here any minute, lieutenant."**

" **Did you get the information?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "All of it and then some."**

 **Just then Hitch arrived and Troy asked, "Everything go okay?"**

 **Hitch said, "I found the fuel stored behind the motor pool covered with netting."**

" **How much?"**

" **At least a hundred barrels, sarge. Whatever they've got planned is gonna be big."**

 **Moffitt agreed, "From what we saw of their armament and what little I read in those reports, we may be going straight to World War III."**

 **They waited for Tully. As the minutes ticked by, Troy paced and puffed on a cigarette while Moffitt and Hitch watched the desert.**

 **Lieutenant Young was leaning on a truck as he said, "He was probably captured."**

 **Hitch frowned. "You don't know Tully, sir. He'll make it."**

 **Not ten minutes later Tully showed up. "Sorry I'm late. Some guards got me penned in when they decided to take a break right where I was hiding. I had to wait for 'em to leave before I could get out."**

 **Troy nodded. "Did you find the munitions?"**

" **Yep. They're underground and under guard."**

 **Lieutenant Young asked, "What happens now?"**

 **Troy said, "Keep your men on watch rotation. The four of us are going to get some sleep."**

" **But…"**

" **There's nothing more to do tonight, lieutenant. We'll have plenty of time to get things ready tomorrow."**

 **#################**

 **After breakfast, Hitch and Tully showed Young's men how to prepare the charges they were going to use.**

 **Troy and Moffitt detailed their plans with Lieutenant Young. Troy said, "My men and I will take four each of your men. "Hitch will take the motor pool and fuel. Tully will go to where the munitions are stored. Moffitt will take the heavy armor. I'm going to set charges at headquarters and the supply depot since they're nearly next door to each other."**

 **Young asked, "Where do you want me?"**

" **Right here with the rest of your men."**

" **I won't send my men into any situation that I wouldn't go into myself, sergeant."**

 **Troy explained, "I understand that, lieutenant, but I need to know that there's someone to take charge in case Moffitt and I don't make it back."**

 **Moffitt added, "If that does happen, you'll need to get whoever gets back out of here with the film and back to base."**

 **The lieutenant finally nodded. "All right. That makes sense. How long should I wait for everyone to get back?"**

 **Troy said, "If we're not all back by the time the charges detonate, there's no point in waiting any longer."**

 **The men were restless throughout the day. Those that weren't on watch kept themselves busy making sure the trucks were ready to go at a moment's notice. After lunch, Hitch took care of the jeeps while Tully was on watch.**

 **It was about 1400 hours when Tully called Troy over. "Look at that, sarge."**

 **As Moffitt and Young joined them, they saw a convoy arrive at al-Bunt. Two more heavy tanks along with several heavy mortar and rocket launchers. There were two troop haulers full of men, and trucks that no doubt were carrying more supplies.**

 **#################**

 **When the time finally came to go in, Troy told the men, "Remember, we want the stuff to go off at the same time, right about 0300 hours. So make sure your timers are set accordingly."**

 **Lieutenant Young asked, "How are you going to get everyone over the wall without being seen?"**

" **We're not going over the wall, lieutenant. We're going in through the front gate."**

 **Twenty men with camouflage paint on their faces and carrying a total of 100 timed charges disappeared into the night.**

 **Their luck held as they approached the gate—the moon was shrouded by clouds. Hitch and Tully took care of the two guards and hid the bodies. As they went inside, they split off into four groups and headed for their targets.**

 **Hitch and his group went to where the fuel was kept behind the motor pool. They ducked down and Hitch whispered, "Two of you go into the motor pool and set your charges. Keep your eyes open for guards and remember the timing. Then get back here."**

 **Tully led his men to the where the munitions were kept. There were two guards, one on either side of the door. Silently, Tully signaled one of the guys to take out the guard on the left while he took care of the other, then they dragged the bodies out of sight. Tully had two of his group don the Germans helmets and play guard while the rest of them went inside with all of their charges.**

 **When Moffitt got to where the heavy armor was parked, he sent his men out to set charges on as many of the war machines as possible.**

 **Troy led his group to the backside of headquarters. He looked at two of his men and whispered, "I want you two to go to the supply depot. It's two doors west of here. Get inside and set your stuff. Remember to set the timers to blow at 0300 hours. Then get back here ASAP." The two guys nodded and took off. Troy used Tully's key to open the door and signaled the other two men to follow.**

 **With the charges set, Hitch checked his watch as they waited for the two men in the motor pool to return. When they got there and gave a thumbs up, Hitch led them back towards the front gate.**

 **Moffitt and his men finished in record time and were about to head out when two guards appeared. They began to walk around, checking on each of the heavy vehicles. Moffitt heard one of them say he could see a flashing light, which indicated a timer. However, before either of the guards could check it out, the sergeant and one of the others stepped up behind them to get both guards in choke holds. The bodies were quickly rolled under a tank before the group again headed out.**

 **As Troy and his two men exited headquarters, he found the other two waiting in the shadows. He gave them a signal and the five of them started for the front gate.**

 **Tully carefully opened the door to check on the two "guards" he'd left outside. They were still there and all was quiet. Tully checked his watch and knew, since they had the furthest to go, they'd have to hurry to get out before the changing of the guards at the gate.**

 **Just minutes behind one another, three groups left the base and headed for camp. Tully and his group had to dodge German guards three times before the front gate came into view. He suddenly stopped and pushed the four men up against a wall. As he peered out at the gate, he saw a fresh guard show up to take over. They were too late and would have to find another way out.**

 **Hitch led his group into camp first, followed a few minutes later by Troy and his people. Five minutes passed before Moffitt and his men arrived. Thirty minutes went by and still no Tully.**

 **#################**

 **Tully led his guys into the Arab quarter, heading for the place where he, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch had gone over the wall the night before.**

 **At the base of the stairs that led up to the top of the wall, Tully had them duck into the shadows and whispered, "At the top you'll see an opening in the barbed wire. Wait for the guard to go by, turn around, and start back … then drop down and wait."**

 **Tully sent the first two up, watching them until they disappeared. A minute later he sent the other two. He waited again, checked his surroundings one last time, and started up. At the top of the stairs, Tully found one of his guys struggling with the barbed wire.**

 **Knowing that the guard would be back any second, Tully went up behind the young soldier, put his hand over the other's mouth, and whispered close to his ear, "Don't move."**

 **The man stopped struggling and together they stood there stock-still as the guard slowly walked by, turn to stare out at the desert for a moment, then started back the way he'd come without noticing the two men. As soon as the guard was far enough away, Tully quickly got his knife to cut away the material of the soldier's shirt and pants that was caught up in the wire. When he was free, they both dropped down to the ground and all five ran off into the darkness.**

 **#################**

 **When Tully led his men into camp a full hour after the others had arrived, Troy said, "Everything okay, Tully. I was beginning to think you guys got caught."**

 **Tully shook his head. "It was close though. The relief guard showed up before we could get out. I took them out over the wall where we went over last night." He looked at the guy he'd cut free and said, "Better check him over. He tangled with the barbed wire."**

 **As Moffitt went to get a med kit, Lieutenant Young joined them. "You jeopardized the mission, private. If you'd been caught…"**

 **Troy interrupted, "You heard what he said, lieutenant. He didn't have a choice."**

" **What if…"**

" **They weren't caught and everyone made it back in one piece. Let's drop it."**

 **Hitch handed Tully a canteen. "You okay?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Just a few scratches." He turned and looked at Lieutenant Young and said, "Permission to speak freely, sir."**

 **Young looked at the private suspiciously, but said, "Go ahead."**

" **After the fireworks and we get back to base, I'd like it if you would apologize to Charley."**

 **The lieutenant scoffed, "For what?"**

 **Tully's scowled. "For pushing her down the stairs, sir."**

" **I certainly will not, private. It's not my fault she has a lousy sense of balance."**

" **There was at least one witness that saw you push her. She could've been seriously hurt."**

 **Troy said, "That's enough, Tully."**

 **Tully didn't take his eyes off the lieutenant. "I can't just…"**

" **We'll discuss it later."**

 **Tully nodded and began to turn to leave when Lieutenant Young said sarcastically, "No, wait a minute." When Tully turned back, he continued, "Let's settle this right here, right now. I knock you out and the issue is forgotten. You knock me out and I apologize to your little woman."**

 **Tully growled, "I'm not going to the stockade for hitting an officer, sir."**

 **Young reached up and removed his lieutenant's bars. He handed them to Troy and said, "I'm not an officer now. It's just us. Two men settling their differences."**

 **Tully looked at Troy. The sergeant looked at the silver bars in his palm, then shrugged and said, "It's up to you. You've got plenty of witnesses."**

 **Lieutenant Young started hopping from one foot to the other with his fists balled up like a boxer.**

 **Tully watched him for a second. "What are you doing?"**

 **Without stopping Young said, "I took second place in the state boxing championships in high school. I was a welterweight."**

 **Tully nodded slowly as he said, "Oh." Then, quicker than anyone could see, he swung a fist around and connected with the lieutenant's jaw. Young's head snapped to the side, taking his body with it. He was out like a light before he hit the ground.**

 **At just that moment the first of 100 explosions went off like clockwork.**

 **#################**

 **Back at Ras Tanura, Sergeants Troy and Moffitt, along with Lieutenant Young reported to Captain Boggs to turn in the film.**

 **The captain was more than a little surprised at the dark bruise on the lieutenant's jaw. "What happened to you?"**

 **Young said, "Nothing worth discussing, sir. Just a … misunderstanding."**

 **Boggs' eyebrows went up. He was curious, but he said, "I see. I'm sure I'll get the story at some point, lieutenant."**

 **#################**

 **After getting the jeeps in for service, Hitch and Tully went their separate ways in good humor.**

 **Tully whistled softly as he walked home. He let himself into the apartment and found Charley napping on the bed with her knee raised on a pillow. Tully sat down next to her and gently brushed her cheek with his knuckles. When she opened her eyes, he smiled and said, "Hi."**

 **Charley smiled and pushed herself up to lean on the headboard. "Glad to have you back. I missed you. Mission successful?"**

 **Tully leaned in for a kiss, then said, "Very successful. How're you feeling?"**

" **Not too bad. Things are healing nicely according to the doctor." Charley wrinkled her nose. "I hope you're planning on a shower soon."**

 **After their shower and dinner in the café below their apartment, there was a knock at the door. Tully opened it to see Lieutenant Young standing there. "Good evening, lieutenant."**

 **Young removed his hat. "Good evening, private. I hope I'm not disturbing you and your wife. This won't take but a minute."**

" **Come on in."**

 **The lieutenant stepped inside and Tully closed the door. He looked at Charley where she was relaxing on the bed. "Good evening, Mrs. Pettigrew."**

 **Charley noticed the bruise and glanced at Tully before she said, "Hello, Lieutenant Young. Did you run into a wall or something?"**

 **Young smiled ever so slightly. "More like it ran into me." Then he cleared his throat and said seriously, "The reason I'm here is to apologize for the mishap on the stairs the other day. My actions were inexcusable."**

 **Charley gave a nod. "Apology accepted, sir."**

" **I hope you weren't badly injured in the fall."**

" **Not too badly, thank you."**

 **Young nodded. "Good … good. Well, I won't keep you any longer. I just wanted to make this apology as soon as possible."**

 **Charley smiled. "Again, thank you for your concern, lieutenant. Have a good evening."**

 **After Tully closed the door again, he turned to see his wife looking at him suspiciously. He smiled and said, "What?"**

" **Did you hit the lieutenant?"**

" **Well … I had to do something. He was dancin' around like some kinda fool."**


End file.
